


Lock Me Up

by MiaMiMia



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Maybe drug abused, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, fuck the tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 。狗血故事我又开始了
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Hunter/Hunter, Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), warlock/hunter
Kudos: 8





	Lock Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> CP 术士/（虚空中）猎人 （火下）猎人/（虚空中）猎人  
> 警告 非典型ABO PWP 轻微mpreg dirty talk violence non-con 狗血 机灵最可爱我不管   
> 作者的话 开车队大乱斗的时候 被朋友的疯狗虚空中追着砍了三条街（沉默）我就喜欢这种小疯子（？）当然仅限于我女儿（又他妈开始了  
> 我的ABO设定不一样的，人类与觉醒者都有第二生理性征，EXO没有但是可以外接模组，麻烦的是，无论什么种族，只要死了被机灵复活了，之前的标记=白做，所以这应该是一个很狗血的故事

“我迟早会把你宰了。”他咬牙切齿说道，漏音的处理器发出不妙声响。

“不着急，如果你能的话，”Hunter冷笑了一声，一脚踩上了对方尝试再次汇聚光能的手背，力度之大能令他清晰地捕捉到零件破碎的声音，倒是心疼起对方的机灵，分明前不久才将这破碎的家伙给修复好，“你还有光能拟出魅影弯刀？得了吧，你连一个普通的手榴弹都无法弄出来。”

在逐渐加重的前脚掌之下他听到对方发出破碎的呻吟，他知道对方肯定扭紧了发声的那一块，呼噜的声响与一只被链条拉扯住的恶犬没有任何区别，不能造成任何实质性的伤害。

即便在如此不堪的局面下，他仍旧踢蹬着双腿，模拟肺部呼吸出炽热的声响，宛若一台老旧的机器吱呀地转动着凹凸不平的唱片，Hunter怎么能不知道他现在到底在想着什么，不断蹦出来的脏话夹杂着烧灼的怒气盛焰。

只有小人才会搞突袭，他听到猎人咒骂道，机灵的修复真的是太快了；Hunter听罢不过是笑了一声，嘲讽的音调透露出他对其荒谬控诉的不甚同意，光曦照耀下的披风落出虔诚神圣的色泽，他弯下腰，将身上的重量加倍的压在前脚掌，半眯着眼睛满意的盯着对方发出隐忍的惨叫。

不哦，他听到自己这般夹笑的调侃，作秀的火刃灵活的翻飞在指尖，我从来都是光明正大的将混球击毙，那你是混球吗？

有趣，到现在却仍旧挣扎不断，倒是可惜了身上这似暗夜阴影的装备，难以观察清楚模拟血液到底是怎么一点一点润湿这块柔软的布料，而搞到这身夜幕降临的着色器应该花了不少的时间，——Hunter深有体会，他身上这套与对方形成鲜明对比的冷白足够说明共情的原因。

但也不一定，Hunter眼神暗了暗，人类的瞳眸比起另外的种族更容易宣泄出内心的情感，他当然知道这家伙身边还有一个同样虚空属性甚至说得上是难缠的家伙——手里抓着蓄势待发超新星的贱人，优雅而又冷漠的杀手。

啊，招摇过市的二人组，Hunter怎么能不记得最初在高塔首次遇到对方两人的模样，一前一后宛若阴影里降临，身上藏着虚空的冷调紫光彩。

居高临下地盯着身下猎人不断凝聚而成却又被迫消散的光能，它们就像是挥舞着幽美翅膀的缥缈蝴蝶——谁能够想象得到这般美丽的塑造物居然是从脚下这名暴戾的猎人身上流出，他曾经在战场上见到过这家伙与鬼魅下杀疯了的模样，被利刃撕破的空气发出悲怆，在视野范围内的可怜血肉涵养了拟空的刀尖，翻滚的湮没谱写着敌人的突然毙命的交响乐。

Hunter也不是没有听到过其他人谈论这两个疯子，高塔人来人往，时不时能听到刚被机灵治好身上伤口的家伙从飞船下三三两两下来，带着半分怨恨与半分无奈地控诉着在熔炉遇到的猖狂，无人不知道被虚空涵养的两个疯子是一对——带有性意味的伴侣关系。

伴侣这个词语让Hunter只觉得无稽之谈的好笑。

等到光能冷却于手心，前一秒跃动着杀戮气息的猎人则灵活的越过被机灵修复的破碎尸体，如同一只邀功的猎犬凑到术士的身旁，他们一前一后在秘密频道不知道说些什么，术士幽幽地悬浮在空中，默契的留给猎人跑跳跟上的空间。

与他们一起活跃在生存战场上的伙伴心里默默地叹息着满地的破碎过于残忍，虚空能量逐渐消散，完美且毫无悬念的胜利总是伴随着血色浪漫。

最初单纯只是觉得好奇，在高塔里穿着全身冷白的奇怪家伙只有他孤独的一人，日常没事做的他喜欢站在高塔的二层栏杆旁发呆，看看时不时扑棱着翅膀飞过的肥胖鸽子，孤僻的性格使得他身边几乎没有所谓的朋友，在Hunter固执的理念内，任务里出行的伙伴并不等于能够交心与信赖的朋友，朋友是个昂贵的名词。

突然有日陌生的飞船稳稳地降临在高塔的机库，本来被暖日微风醺得快要眯上眼睛瞌睡的他视野里落出了一朵暗色的带刺，也许猎人并不知道在高点有名闪耀的过分亮眼的家伙正盯着他与术士的一举一动。

摇晃的披风与翻越在手心里的虚空像是烧灼了Hunter的心脏，孩子在超市里遇到了喜欢的玩具，不理会这玩具早已物有所主的事实，发痒的牙后跟酸涩的摩挲着，Hunter便知道了逐渐偏离了方向的道路为他敞开。

猎人的机灵焦灼地在外面扫描着身体状况，提醒守护者尽量减少身体上的损失却没有得到任何有用的回复，他仍旧不屈服，不服气的呼呼声几乎要撕裂他裸露的腹部，外露的零件清清楚楚地展示给Hunter看其是如何可笑。

此刻的恶犬被拴住了链子，只剩下龇牙咧嘴发出呼噜无用警告声，Hunter的机灵安静地在旁边歪着脑袋打量着这有趣的施暴场面，仿佛发生在涅索斯蓄水池旁的暴行是再正常不过的事情。

成功驯服一匹野狗的快意让他神经末端闪烁着成就的光彩，失重力子的面罩如鬼魅般神秘，他着实无法隔着一层鬼魅面甲猜出对方此刻到底是什么一副表情，他会哭吗——应该询问EXO会哭吗？

Hunter并不知道，作为人类的他不太相信EXO会有真正从心里发出的真实情感，可并不代表他没有心情去了解，光是看到往日隐藏于虚空里的疯子痛苦地流泪都能让他兴奋地宛若雀跃上涌的泉流。

灵敏的知觉让饥饿的猎手很快捕捉到了什么，即便对方一直尝试着蜷缩着去躲避，瞧瞧他捏紧的拳头与逐渐闷热的面甲，宛若滋生在暗潮里的涌流，来的凶猛却又可笑的安静，面甲上的虚空燃烧火旺。

有趣的勾起脚尖，金属的一面微凉的贴上潮热的胯部，往高处拥有雀跃的跟前带有性暗示的抵上，模拟肺部发出一声难耐的低沉喘息，奇怪的是EXO居然也能发出如此潮湿难耐，Hunter便知道没有找错地方。

他拉扯那条破碎的披风强迫对方吃痛昂起脑袋，在打斗途中这碍手的玩意反倒是成为了鞭子，丝毫不怜惜猎人对其的喜爱，贫瘠的脏话断断续续地挤出传声器，没有任何人格上的杀伤力——他一定没有见识过太多吧，Hunter假惺惺地叹了口气，胜利对于这家伙而言可能来的轻而易举。

扭打在一块的两名猎人将涅索斯隐秘的方位掀起花海风涌，处于上位的Hunter更愿意为无法透过面甲看到对方滴血般冷红的瞳眸而唱出哀悼夜莺的歌谣，他的面甲曾差点被打偏方向，显然火枪能够快速制服暴徒。

“我没有想到你居然安装了omega模组，哇哦，意外惊喜？”他的话语里藏着张扬舞爪的调侃与笑意，仿佛在打量一尊装错了区位而显得十分滑稽的大理石雕塑，他大概也明白为何这在熔炉战场上让其他家伙感到害怕的存在居然那么快被其征服，虽然也花费了不少的气力。

配合话语的便是身上不断渗出的alpha信息素气息，被金枪打到接近稀碎的家伙失去了最为基本的屏障，破碎的外壳丝毫阻拦不了外界入侵的因子，肆意夸大战场上自身的优势从来不是过时的手法，像是对待一块最不起眼的垃圾踢了踢脚下尝试平稳体内系统运作的家伙，

“我来猜猜看，你是不是为了那个喜欢——手持超新星的家伙？真的是糟糕的想法，不过换个角度，哇啊，有趣，亲爱的你告诉我，你这么做是出于伟大的爱恋吗？”

“你妈的先管好你自己。”为了高效与便捷，全部改造而成EXO失去了原有的第二生理属性，埋藏在他们遥远的记忆里也许还隐约的记得过往的生活，信息素甜美的抚慰与恋人之间的依存。

觉醒者与人类仍旧残留着本能的第二生理属性，躲藏在面具盔甲下的守护者也许是强大的alpha，也有可能是普通的beta，当然还有omega，在当今这世界里，传统刻板印象下的omega可以完美的保有体内的光能。

Hunter便是一名纯正的alpha人类，流淌在血液里的第二属性早已被他远远地抛在脑后，他不会去标记任何无趣的家伙，比起甜腻温存的床事他更偏向于紧张战场上带来的肾上激素激增。

在他需要帮助的时候，贴心的机灵总是能够默契的提供帮助，有什么比没有副作用的抑制剂更好呢，带着别人的味道到处摇摆从来不像是一个好主意——闻起来就像是被狗标记了的场地。

在猎人这个群体内，身为alpha第二属性的猎人在身材上的确与其他两个属性而言还是有上那么点区别，他们看起来要强壮上那么一点，弹跳力和敏捷先天性会比较好，只不过这个区别着实是太过于微小，在另外两个角色的眼里猎人们普遍看起来都差不多，类似于一群喜欢上蹿下跳难以安分下来的猴子。

大部分时间内高塔提供的抑制剂能够完美的隐藏起所有身上隐蔽的气息，守护者看起来跟普通人没有任何区别，除了潮热期到来时候机灵额外携带的抑制剂扫描仪，这的确算的上是伟大的发明。

当然了，除了高塔不限量供应的抑制剂开外，不成文的鼓励里还包含了伙伴之间的“互帮互助”，尤其是在紧急情况下短暂的标记并不是一件坏事，最为重要的一点便是深层标记的保护工作必须做好，所有守护者都清楚地知道在战场上这意味着什么。

沙克斯严令禁止在熔炉竞技场上使用信息素带来原始的优势，除了单方面卑劣的压制之外，对公平而言是一场毋庸置疑的打击，可是这不是熔炉竞技场，也没有外人的监督与举报——想想你可怜的光尘与奖励吧，显而易见的是，管理者们对于守护者之间运用信息素和第二属性开玩笑选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。

只不过现在两人并不在管理者的监视范围内，没有人处在高位观察指导着你，现在两人位于的涅索斯，他们也不会蠢到期望倒在旁边的Vex机械能够作为这场不合理暴行的目击者——死去的机器不会告状。

当然了，拥有第二属性从来不是觉醒者与人类这两个属性群体的特权，只要EXO愿意，他们也可以额外安装喜好的模组，不过需要长时间的磨合的调试才能够自然的发挥出应有的功能，也有些EXO装了第二生理属性模组后很长一段时间还是无法释放信息素。

但这比起另外两个先天性决定第二属性的人群而言，高度自由选择倒也令人眼红，事实上，大部分EXO为了不被后期侵扰而没有选择装上另外的模组。

Hunter身边认识的EXO只有四五个是装了第二生理属性的，他们大部分单纯的为了好玩——例如想要闻闻其他人身上原来自带的味道，后天选择成为omega的家伙实在是太少了，遇到自己选择装上omega模组的EXO对于Hunter而言简直就是不可思议的事情，有哪位守护者居然想要成为被人保护光能的对象？

好吧，那算是传统的性别印象，假若让那些家伙听到肯定又要抄起武器嚷嚷的比拼一下，证明omega的实力并不比另外两个家伙的属性差，Hunter耸了耸肩，比起第二性征属性他更偏向于体内光能发声。

可是，此刻他脚下便有一名自愿后期装上omega模组的EXO男性猎人，这块甜美的模组应该在他机械构成的曼妙身材里磨合了不少时间，才会灵敏地对于Hunter即将到来而外溢的alpha信息素做出反应。

他能闻到若有若无的omega味道，怎么说，谈不上特别好闻，甚至有点清冷微醺，也许在涅索斯即将完成巡逻任务的猎人收手后是打算找回自家的术士，只不过现在只能无助的趴在地上，尝试着蜷缩身体躲避来自外界的侵扰。

对厌恶的家伙无可奈何的臣服应该是一件令人恶心与绝望的事情，Hunter的眼神暗了暗，他敢确定猎人的裤子被润湿了，从穴道内涌出的、黏黏糊糊夹杂着热感的爱液，欢迎alpha插入直到标记的模拟液体。

当然了，出于守护者博大与“乐于助人”的胸怀，Hunter并不介意给逐渐被热潮烘热躯干的猎人提供一点微小的帮助，他的确也很久没有做过爱了——在繁忙紧逼的任务之下Hunter也无法找到合适的人选，匆匆打上一炮对于他而言是一件极其无聊的事情。

环顾了下四周，虽然现在的环境貌似并不好，说不准过段时间会有新的Vex会看到他们两人翻滚在披风上做该死的事情，例如说他掐着对方的脖子让其安分点吃下硬起的所有，或者更糟糕，让别的守护者看到了。

不过，Hunter露出了个恶劣的笑容，这类似于强奸——该词语极大的取悦了Hunter扭曲的想法——的事情足够能让猎人记得，性情高傲的家伙兴许有那么一段很长的时间内不敢去触碰这个伤口，光是日后在高塔遇到他们两人走在一起都让Hunter感到有趣，他会在术士的面前对自己主动打招呼有何表现。

“嘿，安分点，不然我就把你丢去不远处的遗失地区，”他手法粗暴地扯下对方的裤子，温柔地贴在猎人的耳边命令道，他居然令人作呕的因为这场变调的事故而硬的有些发疼，这该死的癖好居然是他过去所不知道的倾向，他有点久违的饥饿，如同闷雷隆隆地从牙后跟发软的刺痛。

即便身体有大部分一时半会难以恢复平常运行状态——Hunter将他手臂扭曲的方向让机灵难以快速的恢复正常，可正常甚至是告诉运转的大脑能够清楚地知道Hunter接下来要做些什么，奄奄一息的猎人开始再一次抗争起来，抓捏在冷白色沙土上的手指深下明显而又绝望的指印，这是弹奏悲歌的音符。

开什么玩笑，他咬着牙尝试着甩掉压在身上的重量，刚撑起半边的手臂便传出令人牙酸的超载声响，他还不知道这穿的一身虔诚白色的贱人到底叫什么，少有得到如此这般羞辱令猎人从胸脯挤出轰隆的怒吼声，夹杂着半分恐惧的求饶——他害怕脑海里出现的各色场景。

不完全的示弱并不会取悦一名早已偏离主道的alpha，Hunter只是耸了耸肩，吹了声响亮的口哨，甚至骑在对方的腰杆上观赏抗争的同时，漂亮的耍起游走在指尖的利刃，满不在乎的表示道，“我记得卡巴尔对于属性的研究可是有一套，难道说你更愿意屁股滴着水被他们抓到吗？噢，真的是该死的趣味。”


End file.
